All I need is my Jacob
by beckylovestwilight
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are very happy until Leah want Jacob for her self... Rating T may change to an M so i will just put it as M
1. Feeling

**All I need is my Jacob**

**Chapter 1 **

Rpov

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black me and Jacob have been together for two years (married for one year). Things are great between us well they were till Leah Clearwater turned up saying shit like 'I want Jacob and I want him now'.

Every time he tells her to leave us alone and not come back but she never listens she waits about six weeks then comes back and her six weeks were up yesterday.

Knock Knock, Great the bitch is back.

"Hello Leah what can I do for you this time" I said with a smile.

"Hello Leech I want Jake and I am not leaving till I get what I came for" she said.

"Well Leah or should I say DOG. Back the fuck off cause he is not interested in you" I said as I slammed the door shut.

I walked straight to phone and rang Jake.

Ring Ring.

"Hello JB Auto centre how can I help you". Nicole said.

"Hi Nicole its Renesmee can you put Jake on please" I said. She is a really nice lass and also she is married to Steven.

"Sure thing hun". she said and put me on hold.

"Hello Mrs Black what can I….." he started but I cut him off.

"Shut up Jake she's back again and I erm have some more news I erm" oh yeah I am pregnant only found 5 minuets before the bitch knocked on my door.

"Well tell me Ness" he said he sounded really scared.

"I erm I am pregnant" I said I hope he's happy.

"OH MY GOD Ness I love you I am coming home right now". he said and before I could argue he hung up on me I will kick his arse later.

Ten minuets later Jake ran into view pulling up his cut offs as I got to the door I saw Leah fucking Clearwater walking towards him. But I don't think he saw her as he was looking me dead in the eye with a huge grin on his face.

"Jake I need to…" Leah started "NOT NOW LEAH" Jake said and kept walking towards me. that's when everything went weird.

"Yes NOW Jacob I need to speak to you" Leah said.

"Well I need to see my WIFE so leave NOW" the alpha was in his voice I have no idea how she didn't move.

"But Jake" Leah started

"Hurry up My Jacob so we can celebrate our news" I said cutting her off she wasn't happy.

"What news you leaving LEECH" she said.

"No Leah I am having JACOB'S BABY". yep that pissed her off even than when we got engaged or even when we got married. She then phased and attacked but she didn't attack me she went for my Jacob I screamed at him turn round which he did just in time to phase and then ran back into the house to ring my father.

RING RING

"Hi sweetheart" my dad said

"Hi daddy I need you to come over NOW and bring everyone" I said and hung up.

I then ran back outside to find Jake and Leah still growling at each other.

"JACOB BLACK YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. I NEED YOU" I shouted Jake stopped, turned around, phased back and ran to me picking me up which made Leah growl some more.

"You need some clothes Leah?" Jake asked and she nodded her big head so me and a very naked Jake ran into the house while he ran up stairs to put some clothes and get some for Leah, I went and out three larger pizza's in the oven.

"Hi Babe how are you feeling" Jake said as he came into the kitchen and he put his big arms round my waist.

"Hi I feel good now but if you or anyone were to ask me that ten minuets ago I would have said not so good" I said.

Knock Knock

"Its not locked" Jake shouted

My mom, dad and everyone else came in. I gave my mom a look and she nodded.

"Erm Bella why can't I hear them" dad said and I giggled.

"Because Renesmee asked me to shield them so I did" she said and giggled.

"Hey Jake why don't you take those clothes to Leah" I said and he nodded he was only gone two minuets and back by my side his big hands resting on my tummy.

"Babe don't you think we should tell everyone what's happening?" Jacob said.

Oh my how do you tell your family that your pregnant when your technically only nine years old oh here goes.

"Could you all please take a seat" I asked and they did "Jake and I have are going to have erm …" I continued.

"Nessie is erm…." Jacob said.

"Will you two spit it out already before we die of old age" Aunt Alice said with a giggle. It's now or never.

"I am pregnant" I said really quick

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO HAVE PUPPIES" aunt Rosalie as she stood up.

"Rosalie shut the hell up" uncle jasper said "You are scaring the poor girl".

"I am so sorry Renesmee" Aunt Rose started "congratulations to both of you" and she gave me a kiss

"Momma, daddy please say something please" I begged.

My mother stood up from daddy's lap and snarled at Jacob so I stood up in front of him to protect him.

"Momma if you want to hurt Jacob you are going to have to go through me" I said with a snarl.

"Right Bella, Ness back away from each other and calm the fuck down" my dad said "Bella darling back away from our daughter NOW". I had never seen daddy so mad at momma but she still didn't back off I looked around the room seeing if I could get away with Jacob all my family and Leah fucking Clearwater all stand sort of between me and momma.

"Bella back the fuck away from my wife right now" before Jacob finished saying that I was behind him.

"Move out of my way mutt. I need to see my daughter NOW" she screeched.

"Momma I think maybe you should leave and come back tomorrow when ….."

"I am going nowhere without you Renesmee. I should have never let you marry that filthy DOG" she said after she cut me off.

"Bella that's not fair. Stop being a child and grow up". wow aunt Rose sticking up for Jacob and I now there's a first.

"Please momma why are you being like this" I said while crying and before she could answer I ran up the stairs and straight into mine and Jacob bedroom and locked the door (I know what your thinking Bella's a vampire she could just rip it open but my dad built this door so me and Jake could have some privacy when we got engaged. Even uncle Emmett can't get through it).

"Open this door now Renesmee" my mother said.

"Not a chance in hell. Leave me alone Mother". I spat yeah I was pissed at her.

"Bella my love leave her be and come and calm down please" my dad said.

"OH Edward please tell me what my baby thinks of me please" my mom said to dad and I knew her shield was down.

'Daddy tell momma I love her but she needs to understand I love my Jacob different as he is my husband my everything' and he did.

"Awww Ness I love you too come here" I opened the door "Oh sweetheart I am so sorry I was just shocked Renesmee" she said in a dry cry so I gave her a big hug and a kiss.

"Momma I need to breathe" I said and dad chuckled she then put me down.

"Jacob come here ple….." I didn't even finish and he was at my side.

"Baby are you ok?" he asked but before I could answer it all went black.


	2. Wake up my sweet angel

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

"Jacob come here ple…."I didn't wait for her to finish I ran straight to my Ness.

"Babe are you ok?" I asked she looked at me and then she just fainted.

"CARLISLE COME HERE QUICK" Bella screamed.

"What happened?" he asked

Oh my god please please god don't let my Ness my everything die I thought to myself.

"Jacob please don't" Edward said.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Jacob I need to move her is that ok?" Carlisle asked I nodded the last time they had to move her I nearly killed him it's the wolf inside.

Carlisle picked her up and carried her to our bedroom and put her on the bed.

"Alice I need my medical bag and some blood now" Carlisle said.

My head was spinning. How could this be happening? Why us? Why now?

"Jacob please I know this is hard for you but in fact Bella shield him please". Edward said and Bella clapped her hands.

"Edward can you hear her?" I asked.

"Yeah and I can hear the babies too" he said

Babies oh my god.

"The babies and Renesmee are going to fine" he said.

"How many and when will she wake up?". I said.

"Three babies …" he started.

"She will wake up in ten seconds" Alice said when she cut Edward off.

Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

The longest god damn ten seconds of my life.

Nessie opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful" I said

"Hey Jakey" she said with a smile "What happened".

"I err don't know. You shouted me then you passed out. I think it maybe had something to do with the fight we all had" I said I didn't want Bella to feel bad or anyone for that matter.

"I am so sorry Renesmee this is my fault" to my surprise it was Leah that spoke.

"Yeah Leah it was and I would really like it if you fucked off and never came back". Nessie said wow that's my girl.

"You can't tell me to leave" Leah said hopeful.

"No maybe Ness can't but I can. GO AWAY LEAH AND NEVER COME BACK." I said in my alpha voice.

"But….But Jake I love you more than that thing ever could." she argued back.

"LEAVE NOW !" I said and she did.

"Ness baby I will be back in a sec ok?" I said and she nodded "Edward will you come with me." I asked and he nodded and he kissed Ness and Bella on the forehead and followed me outside.

When we got outside Leah was sitting on the porch.

"Leah I need….."she cut me off.

"I knew you wanted me" she said as she got up.

"NO I need you to leave my pack, I am sorry its come to this but you need to understand that Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black is and always will be it for me. She is my everything and without her I am nothing got it" I said trying to keep my calm.

"Yeah sure Jacob" she said and Edward snorted "But when she leaves you I will be here"

For the love of fucking Jesus.

"Leah my daughter will never leave Jacob. Renesmee and Jacob and their babies will be together forever. Now I think you should go" Edward said.

Leah growled at him.

"Leah Clearwater I hereby order you to leave me and any other Black pack or Black family member alone" The alpha wolf in me growled and she bowed her head.

"Sorry your alpha ness. GOODBYE" she said and walked off.

About ten minuets later me and Ness were sitting down eating pizza and giggling away at the film were watching (couples retreat).

"We should al go away together" she said sleepily.

"sure sure anything for you and the babies" I said not thinking about what I said

"Err Jacob what do you mean babies she said.

Shit double fucking shit.

"Well babe your dad says your having triplets" I said.

Nessie was really quiet for about half an hour.

"Baby you ok?" I asked

"Yeah just stunned that's all" she said with a smile and she put her hand to her belly.

Knock Knock

"Come in" I shouted.

"Hey guys" Seth said "I have someone her to see you".

He came round the corner with my sister Rebecca, her husband Leo and their twins James and Megan.

"Oh my god be what are you doing here." I said

Rebecca and Ness had never met and to be honest I didn't want them to Rebecca is and probably always will be a bitch.

"Well well well if it isn't little Jakey" she said " I heard from Leah that you are married to a what did Leah … oh yeah a cow".

What the fuck. I then heard Ness growl

"But I see your cheating on her with this beautiful woman" Rebecca said.

"Rebecca this is Renesmee my WIFE and she isn't a fucking cow" I said and then I heard Nessie sniff. "Hey babe don't cry because of her" I said to Ness too low for anyone but Seth to hear.

"Sorry Renesmee". Rebecca said and Ness smiled.

"Call me Ness or Nessie." my angel said.

Rebecca and her family stayed for about an hour before going back to their hotel. Ness and Bex got on really well despite getting off on the wrong foot.

After they left Ness and I went to bed.


	3. Family

**Chapter 3**

**Rpov **

When I woke up Jacob wasn't there, So I got up and walked into the bathroom for shower.

While I was in the shower and I couldn't help but stroke my belly where my babies are growing.

"Renesmee where the hell are you" Jake shouted the overprotective fool.

Oops

"in the shower" I shouted back.

The bathroom door flew off it's hinges and into the sink.

"Err Jake you wanna pick the goddamn door up like now" I said.

"Yeah I will but I wanna see you first" he said Oh my god what the hell has gotten into him.

So I pulled the curtain back but kept one hand on my tummy.

"There you go Daddy" I said with a smile and shook my head.

The frown he had turned into a great big stupid grin.

"Well thank you mommy. You nearly finished in there cause Billy and Rachel are here" he said

"Well hand that towel" I said " Oh yeah and pick the fucking door up".

As he picked door up I stepped out of the shower.

"Here is the towel babe" he said Oh my god my husband is so fucking hot it's a shame his dad and sister are downstairs.

"Hey Jacob"

"Yeah babe"

"Well I was just thinking it's a shame that your dad and Rach are downstairs" and with that I walked back into the bedroom Jacob groaned and walked out of the bathroom then out of the bedroom.

I got dried quickly and got dressed and then ran down the stairs to find Billy Rach and my Jacob sat at the table.

"Hey Billy, Rach hows it all going" Oh my god I sounded just like my Jake.

"Hey Ness I am fine how are you" Billy said

"Me too Ness but I got some news to tell you" Rachel said. Me and Rachel couldn't have been any closer if we were actual sisters.

"I am great and I got news too" I said "How about we say it together on three".

So Jacob counted "one, two, three"

"I am pregnant" we said together

"Wow that's great news Rach" I said

"Wow that's great news Ness" Rach said.

Both Billy and Jacob cracked up

Ring Ring

"Hello Black residents" Jacob said "oh hi Leah what do you want" he said just great this is exactly what we needed "Leah leave me alone" Jacob said groaning that's it I got up and took the phone off him.

"But Jakey I love you" Leah said.

"Well Leah he don't love you so fuck off" I said.

"Aww the little leech why don't you just go and kill yourself and those things your carrying. I will look after Jakey for ya" she snarled.

"Goodbye Leah" I said and hung up.

"Ness you ok? What did she say to you" Jacob said.

"Nothing I can't handle sweetie" I said and gave him a kiss

For the next two hour me and Rach talked babies and Billy and Jake talked sports.

"Bye Rach I will give you a ring and we can go shopping". I said and she nodded.

"I can't believe I am going to be a granddad to two babies" Billy said

"Dad Ness is having triplets" Jacob said

"What how do you know"

"Edward told me he can here them".

They both smiled as Jake helped Rach get Billy in the car. After they left me and Jake sat down to eat dinner.

"Hey Jacob what did Leah say to you on the phone" I said.

"she said if I didn't leave you she is going to kill you and the babies". wow she really hates me "what did she say to you".

"Err she told me to kill myself and the things I am carrying" I said through sobs.

"Aww babe don't cry come here" he said. So I climbed into his lap and cried till I couldn't cry anymore he kept shushing me.

Knock Knock

I got up to answer the door and surprise surprise it's Leah fucking Clearwater.

"What the hell do you want Leah let me guess Jacob" I said and she smiled and nodded.

"I am glad you finally see it" she said and tried to get in the door how sad she actually thought I was going to let her in.

"Well move bloodsucker" she spat.

"Erm how does NO sound to you" I spat back "Jake there's a bitch at the door for you" I heard him groan and I had to stifle a giggle. When he got to the door he snaked his big, strong, warm arms around my waist his hands rested on my tummy - where our babies are growing - and kissed my cheek.

"what Leah" he said.

"I need to talk to you Alpha" Leah said

"I am not your Alpha anymore now leave" he said.

"I want to Jake but I can't" she said I don't know … Nessie could you give us a sec please" wow I didn't think she knew my name.

"No Leah say what you have to so my wife and I can get back to our dinner" Jacob said

"Fine I think I am in love with … with Ness"

Say what now

"WHAT!" I said

"I erm think I am in love with you Renesmee. I feel drawn to you" she said.

"Well I am flattered but maybe I should leave you two….."

"No " Jake said cutting me off "No Nessie stay here. Leah how… I mean what do you feel?"

"I erm feel like I have to protect her for everything even you." she said.

Oh come on what the hell is happening.

"ok Leah but why did you say those things earlier" Jake said.

"because I was fighting it but I am sick of fighting it. It started yesterday before you came home when I saw her I just wanted to kiss her and hold her but I fought and said I wanted you I am sorry for what I said and did". She said

"Come on in Leah, would you like something to eat?" I said.

"Yeah please. What are you and Jake eating" she said smiling.

"A chicken casserole. Here sit down and me and Jacob will plate it up." I said.

Me and Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Jake you don't think that maybe I might be carrying what she is supposed to protect do you" I asked

"maybe. Because when Bells was pregnant with you I left the pack to protect you even though at the time I was in love with her at the time" he said

We walked back into the room and ate with Leah.

We spend the next three hours talking with her.

When she stood.

"I should go but erm can I come back tomorrow please" she said

"sure sure" me and Jake said together.

When she left she gave me a hug oh my god never thought I would be friends with Leah Clearwater.

"Jake did Leah just give me a hug" I said shocked as we walked up to bed.

"Yep babe she did and I think from now on she is going to do it a lot" great stuff

"Well Night Jakey" I said

"Night babe Night babies" he said kissing my tummy I just giggled at him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN hi guys i am having trouble with my laptop so i have borrowed my sisters old one so when i get it back i can carry on with my other story after breaking dawn and also i would like to thank 2jacoblovers for a great review and to answer your question Leah and Jacob made a pack to stick together in breaking dawn and i think she fell in love with him so i thought i would use it and as for the question about why Bella was so mad Renesmee has only been on the earth for nine years no matter how fast she grew or how old she looks she is technically only nine so thats the main reason

all take care and be safe x


	4. Happy Birthday me

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

It has been two month since Ness told me and everyone that she was pregnant and she now looks about seven maybe eight months gone. I am now the only Alpha as Sam quit so he can grow old with Emily and their kids Lucas, Levi and Laura triplets. Must be a wolf.

Today is my birthday I am technically 26 but still feel 17.

"Happy birthday son" my dad said when came in with Quil and Embry.

"Yeah Happy birthday boss" they said together and passed me a card each.

"Thanks guys" I said "I will be back in abit just going to wake Ness up okay". I said with a smile and ran up the stairs into our bedroom to find my beautiful wife wearing my baseball shirt ( it say J BLACK on the back) looking very sexy. She must have smelt me cause she looked up and smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday my Jacob" she said and quickly crossed the room and was in my arms.

"Would my Jacob like a kiss" she said

"Yes please" I said and picked her up like there was no tomorrow. It was so hot. Damn my girl is so hot I love her so fucking much.

"There you go my Jacob" she said I love it when calls me her Jacob. She jumped own and pulled on a pair of short shorts which my shirt covered.

"Ness you do know Billy, Quil and Embry are here" I said.

"Yep don't worry I am pretty sure two of the three have seen me naked" she said yep they it was my goddamn fault for thinking of her while on patrol.

"Ok what you making me for breakfast Jakey" she said as we headed downstairs.

"But it's my birthday. Ok seen as though you are pregnant with my children I will you some pancakes ok?" I asked and she nodded she loved my chocolate chip pancakes.

When Edward told us he could here four minds Nessie's and three loved babies. The first time we saw them at the first scan and on that first scan Carlisle told us we were have two girls and a boy (Sarah Marie, Isabella-may and William Edward).

I also want to see them today too so about four pm we are going over to the main house for another scan I am so excited.

"Hi Billy how are you today" Nessie said as she walked into the kitchen, she walked right up to him a gave him a kiss on the cheek. If that had been anyone else I would have killed him.

"Hey darling I am fine. How are you and my grandbabies today". my dad said kissing her hand.

"They are jumping around. I think they know it's daddy's birthday cause it feels like a party" she said pulling Billy's hand to her tummy. "Billy would you like some pancakes Jacob is making me some". she said giggling.

"yes please" my dad said

"Quil, Embry you want any" stupid question Jake

"Hell yeah dude" they said in unison.

So I started cooking.

Knock Knock

"Come in" Nessie shouted and in walked Leah.

"Hey Ness, Jacob Billy and dumb and dumber. Hows the babies today Ness" Leah said. Ness and Leah have become really good friends.

"Hey they are good Lee. Kicking the crap out of me but good. How are you" Ness said.

" I am good. I just came by to see if you two needed anything from the store" Leah said.

"Jacob Leah wants to know if we need anything from the store" Nessie asked even though she know I heard every word.

"Yeah we need a lot but I will do later" I said.

"You sure Jake I don't mind" Leah said.

"How about we all go together after breakfast" Nessie suggested.

"Yeah ok" I said and made Leah some pancakes too.

An hour later Embry and Quil had taken my dad home.

"Hey babe get your shoes on" I said to Ness I chuckled cause she always asks my to put them on as she can't see her feet anymore.

"Hey Jakey could you come here and put my shoes on please" she asked I chuckled.

"Ok give me the shoes" I said as I walked up to her.

"Here please and I will thank you at a later date" she said with a smile and a wink.

I put her shoes on and about an hour later we were sitting on our porch. We spend $600 on food.

Later on we were cuddled up on the sofa when Ness asked me.

"Hey Jakey how many more kids would you like?" she asked.

"Erm I don't know. How about we just see what is thrown at us yeah" I said.

"Ok. I will be right back" she said got up and ran up the stairs.

"Hey where you going" I shouted after her but didn't get an answer.

Five minuets later Ness had still not come down.

"Hey babe what you doing" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"JACOB GET MY DAD AND CARLISLE NOW PLEASE" she screamed.

Ring Ring

"Hello Black residents" I said.

"Hi Jake I was just ringing to see how Ness is doing?" Leah said.

"Erm Leah I need to ring you back" I said and hung up and dialled Edward.

Ring Ring

"Hello jac…" Edward said but I cut him off.

"GET OVER HERE NOW" I said "NESSIE IS IN PAIN HURRY ED…." I didn't get the chance to finish cause the front door opened and Edward and Carlisle came in.

"Where is she Jacob" Carlisle said "Jacob focus where is she".

"Upstairs" I said.

"JACOB I NEED YOU" she screamed.

Oh my god the babies. I ran upstairs.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR STINKING WET DOG ARSE HERE NOW" Nessie screamed again as I ran through the bedroom door.

"Hey baby I am here" I said.

"I….am…..going….to…..kill….you….Jacob…William….Black" she said between screams and pants.

Oh my god our babies are coming now.

"Whatever you want baby whatever you want" I said and she squeezed my hand and I felt the bones brake.

Oh my god my kids and I are going to share birthdays.


	5. Here they come

**Chapter 5**

**RPOV**

Oh my god my water have just broken.

"Jacob get my dad and Carlisle NOW please" I screamed.

I heard the phone ring and Jacob talking to Leah I think then I heard him yell at my daddy. Oh my god this hurts. Then I heard the front door open I then heard Grampa talking to Jake. The next thing my dad has me in his arms carrying me into mine and Jacob's room.

"JACOB I NEED YOU" I screamed our babies are coming and my husband isn't here.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR STINKING WET DOG SMELLING ARSE HERE" oops where the hell did that come from I sound just like Aunt Rose, by the time I finished screaming for him he was at my side holding my hand.

"Hey baby I am here" he said.

Oh my god here comes more pain.

"I….am….going….to….kill….you….Jacob….William….Black". this pain oh my it's so fucking bad.

"Whatever you want baby whatever you want" he said with a stupid grin I squeezed his hand and I felt it brake oops I will say sorry later.

"Oh my Jesus fucking god" I screamed.

"Right Renesmee I need to take a look, but first how far a part are the…." Grampa said.

"OWWWW oh my god Carlisle it hurts the pains are really close OWWWW shit together" I said cutting him off.

"Ok Jacob I am going check it out ok" he said and Jacob nodded.

"Well Ness when I tell you to push do it ok" Grampa said.

"Ok" I said "OWW"

"Push Ness push".

So I did I gritted my teeth and pushed like my life depended on it. This is Jacob's fault he said he wanted to see them today and here they come to see mommy and daddy.

"Stop for a sec sweetheart" Grampa said

"You are doing really well darling" daddy said.

"When the next contraction hits push again" Grampa said.

"Jacob look at what you have….owwww" I was cut off by a contraction.

I pushed.

"I can see the head. Come take a look Jacob" Grampa said so he did.

"Come on baby I know you can do it" Jacob said. If he thought I could do it then I could do it.

Here's another.

"After this one big push and baby 1 is out" daddy said.

Here's another

"OWWWW" I grunted.

"Well done Ness you have a beautiful baby girl" Grampa said.

"Isabella-may Black" I said

Oh my here's another.

"Daddy here's…."I said

"I heard Ness" he said tapping his head. that's annoying.

"Push Ness" daddy said

"One more big one" Grampa said

"Baby 2 is a boy" Jacob said.

"William Edward Black" mmm that's why Leah was up my arse.

Daddy chuckled at my thoughts.

"Two down one to go Ness" Grampa said "Now push". oh my so much pain.

"Push push push push" I heard my mother shout from downstairs.

"Here is baby 3" Grampa said.

"Sarah Marie Black" I said.

**An hour later**

"Hey Ness how are you feeling" Nanna asked for the millionth time.

"Fantastic Nanna" I said.

"You two hungry" she asked both me and Jacob nodded.

Knock Knock

"Hey guys come in" my mother said and in walked the whole damn pack with Billy.

Leah walked straight up to me and William.

"At last now we can grow as a family. How are you feeling Ness" she said "Can I hold him".

"Yes Leah here is your reason for living" I said with a smile "But I want him back at bedtime" we both laughed.

By the end of the night Leah had imprinted on William, Colin imprinted on Sarah and Seth imprinted on Isabella-may and I knew my children would be loved forever.

When it was time to go to bed my mother told me that she and daddy were going to stop so me and Jacob could sleep.

"Hey baby I am so proud of you and thank you for our beautiful babies" Jacob said as we climbed into bed.

"Well thank you and your welcome. I love you Jacob and I am so sorry for how I spoke to you and your hand I broke it please say you will forgive me" I said crying.

"There is no forgiveness needed Nessie. I love you so much too" Jacob said "Hey now come here so I can kiss you" so I did.

"Night Daddy" I said to Jacob.

"Night hot mama" he said back then we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Wow that was intense with the birth i was trying to remember what it felt like but my youngest is nearly 3 haha any way i will try a get chapter 6 up today or tomorrow.<p>

until then take care and be safe x


	6. Parenthood

**Chapter 6**

**JPOV**

It's been nearly two weeks since the triplets were born. Seth Leah and Colin have been here every single day (I now know how Bella and Edward felt) but today me, Ness and the kids are going to isle Renesmee for two weeks with Bella, Edward and Billy.

"Hey guys" Leah said "What's with the suitcases"

"Leah we are going…" I started but she cut me off.

"What your leaving and taking my Will with you" she said.

"No Leah we are to isle Renesmee for two ok?" I said "but you do need to know what's going on Leah the Volutri are coming Leah they want Ness but I cant tell her I just have to get her out of here for abit ok"

"Oh ok sorry about that Jake but you know how it is and when do they get here" Leah said

"its ok Leah but we will be moving as soon as we get back and we are going back to forks" I said

"Ok Jacob but do you know when they are coming" she said and I shook my head 'no'.

"Hey Lee did Jake tell you about the holiday" Ness said.

"Hey Ness do you two need any help putt stuff or small people in the car?" Leah asked

"How about you spend sometime with Will before we go and Jake and my dad will put the stuff in the car" Ness said as she pick Will up off the changing mat.

"Yeah ok" Leah said taking him out of Nessie arms.

About half an hour later Bella came in "Jacob the car is all packed up so we have to go get Billy and get on our way" Bella said.

Oh no I know that look on Leah's face.

"Erm Jake are you sure I can't come with you" she said quietly.

"Sorry Leah but we will try and take loads of pictures and talk to you three every day on skype ok" I said and she nodded handed William to Ness and ran off to the forest and phased.

"Poor Leah" Edward said "This so hard for her".

When we got to Billy's Me and Edward got out to help him out of his wheel chair and into the car.

"Right are we all ready to go" Bella said.

"Hell yeah let's go" Ness said.

From when we found out Ness was pregnant to now Bella and Ness haven't really spoken well until now the chatted all the way to the airport which took an hour and they sat next to each other on the plane and chatted we were on the plane for another hour and the goddamn boat ride took three fucking hour but Ness asleep and when we were an hour away the triplets woke up.

"We are here Nessie wake up" I said while shaking her gently. This will be the second time me and Ness have been here. Our honeymoon being the first time and that time we stayed for six months the only reason we left is because the Volutri showed up in New Hampshire where we lived. We left there an hour after they left. Apparently they wanted to see if Ness was fully grown and to offer her a place with them but she told to go fuck themselves so they then asked Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper if they wanted to join they said they same as Ness. Aro then said he would be back in about six months to ask again and that is one of the main reasons for us coming back here that and the kids.

"Welcome to isle Renesmee" Ness said. The island is big enough to have five large house infact you could move the whole population of La Push here a still have room left over. Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement with my thoughts.

"Please refrain for eating the human here. I have had plenty wildlife shipped over and more will be delivered in three days" Ness said giggling infact we all laughed even the children.

They might only be two weeks old but they all say mama, dada, papa, pops, gran, Lee Lee, Col, Sef. They can also crawl they are like there mother fast learners. Again Edward chuckled and nodded. That's going to get old again quick.

"Mama" William said.

"Yes darling" Ness said.

"Lee Lee" William said

"Leah is at home darling" Ness said and he started crying wait no screeching would be a better word for it.

Ring Ring

"Hello" I said

"Hey Jake what's wrong. Is something wrong with William" Leah said sounding very panicked.

"He's fine he just crying for you that's all" I said

"Right I am coming over there" Leah said. I had to walk away from Ness to remind her why.

"Leah I am sorry but the rest of the Cullen's need you there remember the talk before we Leah" I said

"Oh yeah sorry Jake it just hurts you know anyway cya" Leah said

"Bye I will ring if we need you" I said then hung up.

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK WHAT ARE YOU HIDING" Ness said "TELL ME NOW. Oh crap I am in trouble she middle named not good and she looks real mad.

"Edward help" I said and he chuckled and shook his head 'no' 'thanks Eddie' he growled. He hates been called Eddie.

"Well babe the Volutri are coming and I…" I started.

"Thank you for looking after us Jake" she said and kissed my cheek.

Huh

"Huh you're not mad" I said

"Hell yeah I am mad but not at you my Jacob" she said I wrapped my arms around her.

"Who are you mad at" I asked

"Bella" I guess the truce is over then

"Why"

"Cause I am" she said

"Vague much" I said and she walked off.

Oh no you don't

"Hey come back here Mrs Black" I said and she stopped dead in her tracks. But didn't turn so I went to her I sat down and pulled her onto my lap.

"Ness baby tell me what your mom did" I said

"She erm she told me why we are here so I asked why Grampa Charlie and grandma sue weren't here she left" she said through tears.

"Left where did she go" I asked

"She jumped into the ocean to go get them" she said Aww my poor baby

"Edward a word please. Ness baby go inside and be with Billy and the kids" I said. Ness gave me a kiss then got up and towards the house.

"Edward what's going on. Why did Bella leave?" I said.

"Bella has gone to get Charlie and Sue and also the other imprints" Edward said

"But why" I asked

"Because Aro want to them all for knowing about us" he said.

"Ok but why did Bella lose it with Ness?" I asked.

"I don't know Jacob. All I know is what Alice told, a vision of them killing all the humans that know about and Alice also said that they are looking for William, Sarah and Isabella they want to test them" he said.

"WHAT!" Oh no I asked her to stay in the house.

"Ness go back in side please" I said

"Not a chance. So start explaining" she said we just looked at each other "NOW".

So we told her everything and before we could stop her she was in the boat heading for the main land.

"Renesmee get back here" Edward said

"Ness what about the children" I shouted.

She didn't stop.


	7. Torn

**Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

When I heard that the Volutri wanted my kids I felt my instincts kick in and a red mist clouded my vision but what do I do.

Do I stay and protect my babies or do I go after want is trying to take them.

I turned to see that I was out of sight. My dad or Jacob couldn't see me so I stopped and searched the boat for the sat-phone. Bingo found it. I dialled Jacob.

Ring Ring

"Hello" Jacob said he sounded dead

"Jakey" I said

"Where are you Nessie please come back. The kids and I need you" Jake said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide it?" I asked

"Babe I didn't know till I spoke to your dad I was going to tell your straight away" he said "But I also have to protect you and our babies" I he meant it "Come back Ness I NEED YOU" wow Jacob Black was crying

"Babe what's wrong. Are you hurt? Are the kids hurt?" I asked.

"I am fine or I will be when you come back" he said.

"Jake I need you too. But I have to protect our children" I said.

"Edwards just got a call from Alice they are sending someone here Ness please come back" Jake said then the phone went dead.

"Jake hello JACOB" I shouted into the phone. Then I dialled mom

"Hello" she said

"Momma" I said

"Nessie"

"Momma I need you to get back to the island now something is wrong" I said.

"I can't darling I have to protect Charlie" she said.

"NOW MY KIDS ARE IN DANGER" I shouted I hung up and dialled Leah.

Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Leah we need you on the…" I started

"On my way" she said and the line went dead.

I decided I would try Jacob again.

Ring Ring.

"Hello" a strange woman said

"Who's this" I said.

"Tanya" she said

"Tanya Denali" I said.

"Yes who is this" she said.

"Bella" I said only cause I didn't know if I could trust her

"Hi Bella how are you" she said.

"Could you tell me why you have Jacob Blacks phone" I said.

"Yeah he went for a swim to find his wife" she said

"Well could you put Edward or Billy on" I said.

"No they went too" she spat.

"LIAR" I said "MT DAD WOULD NEVER LEAVE AND BILLY IS IN A WHEELCHAIR".

"Ah Renesmee how nice. Now tell me where your spawn are or I will kill Jacob" she said.

"Nope and why Tanya" I said.

"Because your daddy chose your mommy" I spat.

"so your punishing me now after nine years" I said as I turned the boat round I saw mom in the water.

"MOMMA OVER HERE" I said

"Aww how sweet I get to kill her too" she said. I hung up and then I heard something.

"Mama, Gran" William said

"Will where are you" I asked.

"Here" he said as he jumped out of a box that was on the boat with his sisters.

"Ha-ha how did you get in there" I said

"Ness what's happening" my mom said as she jumped in the boat.

"Tanya has Jacob dad and Billy what are we going to do" I said then an ear-splitting came from the forest on my left then I saw Leah, Colin and Seth.

"Leah how did you get here so quick did you follow us?" I asked and she nodded. I started to pull over to them when I heard Jacob's howl I looked at my mom then I jumped into the water a swam like my life depended on it, well it did. When I got to shore I could hear her.

"Tell me where your children are or I will kill your father then your father-in-law then I will kill you" Tanya said.

How do I get past her.

'Daddy are you three okay' I thought my dad nodded

'Good Momma, Leah, Seth, Colin and the kids are on their… wait there here' he nodded and I ran back to the docks.

"Right guys we need to keep the kids safe so erm Colin stay with them" he nodded "Momma and Seth go round the back there is a window open on the second floor go in that way. Leah me and you are going through the front door. Here is an earpiece each I know Jake and daddy have one in so we can communicate with them ok Colin get in the boat and go back we will let you know when its safe. The code word is wolfy ok?" they nodded "Lets go". Colin got back on the boat.

"Jakey I know you can hear me don't talk just listen I love you and we are going to save you if you understand cough" I said he coughed "Jacob are you ok cough once for yes twice for no" he coughed once.

"Now guys I said. Me and Leah ran through the front door as mom and Seth came down the stairs.

"Hi Tanya" I said smiling at Jacob he smiled back.

"Oh Nessie…" she started.

"It's Renesmee Black or mama wolf take your pick BITCH" Leah said

"Well whatever where are your children" Tanya said.

"They are at home with Grampa Carlisle why do you want to know" I said.

"Because they need to be killed!" Tanya said

"OVER MY PILE OF ASH" mom shouted.

"Fine if that's how you want it Bella I have wanted to do this for a very long time" Tanya spay at my mom

But before Tanya could move I had dad and Jacob untied dad had Tanya in a headlock.

"now Tanya are you going to threaten grandchildren again" dad said.

"Why are you being like this Tanya" I said.

"Because I can Renesmee and it was your fault my sister Irina died" she spat. But before she could say anything else my mom ripped her head off.

"I never could stand her" my mom said.

"I know Bella I know" my dad said

"Well we need to burn her now" I said then I remember my babies and Colin.

"Wolfy all is clear bring back my babies" I said.

"Ok Ness on way" Colin said

"Jacob William Black don't you ever hide anything or lie to me again" I said collapsing into him.

"Sorry Ness I am really sorry I love you so much. Now lets go and get the kids" he said I nodded and we walked out to meet Colin on the dock.

"Thank you Colin for keeping my kids safe" Jacob said

"No problem Boss" Colin said.

The next two weeks flew by me and Leah sunbathed everyday and every night me and Jacob would lie under the stairs till I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE <strong>

**sorry i haven't updated in awhile my laptop broke then my ex husband started bugging me again and both my boys have been ill i will try and update soon i have it all written out and have started writing another about Jacob and Bella xxx **

**BE SAFE X**


	8. AN

So Sorry guys its taking me longer than I thought to get things typed up and now on top of everything else I have my wedding to plan with the help of my soon to be sister - in - law and best friend who happen to be the same person any way my laptop is now back up and running so I will get writing again well typing as I have it all wrote out just needs typing …..


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone sorry I have not updated in a while I have now had my daughter she is just over 2 months but its hard as I am planning my wedding which is in august and my other two children have homework so….._

_But I will update really soon on all of my stories and I also have some new ones I am working on so again I am sorry but I will try and update asap x_

_Be Safe xxx_


End file.
